For Everything Else
by Song Of A Free Heart
Summary: A collection for my Hiccstrid drabbles.
1. When You Thought I Was Sleeping

**I don't even remember writing this thing…**

 _Things You Said When You Thought I Was Sleeping_

Astrid had always had a strained relationship with sleep. She wasn't one of those people who could close their eyes an slip into unconsciousness. Her brain had to unwind from the day before she could get anywhere close to sleep.

Hiccup had proved to be yet another hindrance to her sleep schedule. And not always in a good way.

Before they had gotten married, she had never minded sleeping alone. If anything, she hadn't been overly enthusiastic at the thought of sharing a bed with another body. Even if that other body was Hiccup's.

Now it was the exact opposite. If Hiccup wasn't next to her – if she couldn't hear him breathe, or smell him, or reach out and touch him – sleep was almost impossible. Especially if she didn't know where he was.

If he was downstairs talking to Valka, or Eret, about the village's latest crisis, then she was just kept awake by wanting him next to her. But he was the chief, and she had known that going into this.

But some nights, after a long day that had stretched his nerves almost to the breaking... On those days, the moment people stopped clamoring for his attention, no matter what time it was, he made a break for it.

Like today.

After weeks on high alert, and their latest battle with Alvin, the village was finally starting to unwind and rebuild. But rebuilding, and making sure they had enough food for the winter, was still a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Days bled into a chaotic blur of flying circles around the village to deal with whatever problems arose, and late night conferences around the table.

Astrid was exhausted. And she knew the others were, too. And Hiccup... Well, in a strange way, Alvin's attack had been easier on him. If only because he knew what to do when Berk was under attack.

When the villagers started coming to him with the smallest problems, or disputes he didn't know how to resolve, that was when the stress got to him.

Today was the first night that the questions and complaints had stopped before sunset. Valka, Eret, and Gobber, were all probably in hiding because of their own exhaustion. So Hiccup had kissed her quickly, then jumped on Toothless before she could register what he was doing. Probably worried that she would stop him if she had time.

But tonight, she wouldn't have. He had more than earned a break.

As the hours went on, and she got into bed alone, she wished he was there. He needed space – and flying was the best way to clear his head. He wasn't in much danger, so long as he was with Toothless.

Abstract worries kept her awake. Even as exhaustion washed over her like a wave, dragging her eyelids down. Sleep seemed to take over her body, but her mind remained conscious.

So she heard the door of the house open. Heard him sigh, murmuring to Toothless. After a few minutes, she heard him coming up the stairs.

She thought about saying "welcome home", or something of that variety. But she found she couldn't. Her body was asleep, and wasn't taking orders.

So she lay still while he went through his nightly routine: shedding his armor for sleep clothes, taking off his prosthetic, then finally sitting down on the edge of the bed.

When she inhaled, she caught the combination of smoke, steel, leather, and ocean air that she had come to recognize as Hiccup's.

Now that he was home, her mind began to relax, like a ship lifting anchor. Sleep finally crept into her mind. But before she could fully sink into it, Hiccup's calloused fingertips brushed her bangs off her forehead, then traced down her cheek. Without thinking, her head turned into the touch.

She heard him laugh under his breath as he pressed his palm to her cheek.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

He lay down next to her. And again her body moved without her command, curling closer to him.

Some other time they would talk about everything weighing on his shoulders.

For tonight, this was enough.

Now that he was home safe, filling her every sense, she fell into sleep without a problem.


	2. Peppermint Gum

**Lonesilverw0lf on tumblr gave me the prompt "Astrid play fighting Hiccup over her last piece of gum", and this was the result. Pure, unadulterated fluff.**

 _Peppermint Gum_

"Don't you dare," Astrid said, glaring at Hiccup.

Normally, Hiccup had a healthy fear of his girlfriend. You couldn't survive a long term relationship with Astrid Hofferson without a healthy sense of self-preservation. But apparently he was feeling especially brave - if not foolhardy - at that moment.

Grinning, he pulled the last piece of gum from the package that had fallen out of her backpack.

"Hiccup!"

Yeah, apparently he was feeling downright foolhardy. Because even as she lunged towards him, grabbing for the piece of gum, Hiccup pulled the electric blue gum from the silver foil and popped it in his mouth.

Hiccup had already been sitting on the floor (which was why it had been so easy to grab the piece of gum as soon as it hit the carpet). As he crushed the gum between his back teeth, the sweet taste of mint washing over his tongue, Astrid was kneeling in front of him.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't often that anyone - and especially Hiccup - did something she told them on to. But they quickly narrowed as she watched his jaw work the gum between his teeth.

"You did not!"

Her expression twisted, and Hiccup laughed. He couldn't help it, even though he knew it would only make her all the more annoyed. She was being so serious over a simple piece of _gum_.

"Hiccup!"

No, laughing at Astrid was never a good idea.

She went to push his shoulders, but he got his own hands up in defense. Catching her hands, Hiccup pushed back so he wouldn't hit the carpet.

"That was my last piece!" she said, shifting her stance so she would have more leverage over him. But Hiccup still didn't go down the way she had expected. Some times she forgot just how strong he was behind his skinny frame.

She grunted as she kept trying to wrestle him down. But he didn't give in - still grinning as he pushed back with equal strength.

She met his eyes, which still laughed as they wrestled…

Hiccup took advantage of the situation, twisting her arms and shifting his weight until Astrid tipped and fell to her side on the carpet.

"Hey!" Astrid protested. Not used to losing. With her hands still gripping Hiccup's, she pulled him down to the carpet next to her. Hiccup continued laughing, not at all bothered.

Astrid scowled, but the expression was hard to take seriously when her lower lip pushed out in a pout.

Hiccup leaned forward to kiss her cheek before sitting up. "I'll buy you more."


End file.
